1992
Major Events *January 27: Rock with Barney has a wide release in stores. *April 6: The television show Barney & Friends debuted on PBS on Television. *May 15: Season 1 finale on PBS. *June 2: PBS officially announced that it would not fund a second season of Barney & Friends, thus cancelling the show. Lyons, through the Barney Fan Club, begins a campaign to keep Barney on the air. *July: Production for Barney's Magical Musical Adventure starts. *August: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure is released, exclusively at JCPenney. *August 19: PBS announced that it would fund a second season of Barney & Friends. *September 1: Barney's Birthday is released to stores. *November: Just Imagine with Barney is released, initially as a JCPenney exclusive. *December 29: Barney appears in People Magazine as one of the "Most Intriguing People of 1992" Barney & Friends Season 1 (1992) The Queen of Make-Believe.jpg|The Queen of Make-Believe|link=The Queen of Make-Believe A Scene from My Family's Just Right for Me.jpg|My Family's Just Right for Me|link=My Family's Just Right for Me Playing it Safe.PNG|Playing It Safe|link=Playing It Safe Barney hop to it.jpg|Hop to It!|link=Hop to It! Eatdrinkandbeahealthy.jpg|Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!|link=Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! Fourseasonsday.jpg|Four Seasons Day|link=Four Seasons Day Thetreasureofrainbowbeard.jpg|The Treasure of Rainbow Beard|link=The Treasure of Rainbow Beard Barneygoingplaces.png|Going Places!|link=Going Places! Caringmeanssharing.jpg|Caring Means Sharing|link=Caring Means Sharing Downonbarneysfarm.jpg|Down on Barney's Farm|link=Down on Barney's Farm Whatsthatshadow.jpg|What's That Shadow?|link=What's That Shadow? Happy Birthday Barney.jpg|Happy Birthday, Barney!|link=Happy Birthday, Barney! Alphabetsoup.jpg|Alphabet Soup!|link=Alphabet Soup! Ourearthourhome.jpg|Our Earth, Our Home|link=Our Earth, Our Home 51SCJWQPEPL SL500 AA280 .jpg|Let's Help Mother Goose!|link=Let's Help Mother Goose! Baf1g.jpg|Be a Friend|link=Be a Friend Ijustlovebugs.jpg|I Just Love Bugs|link=I Just Love Bugs Whenigrowup1.jpg|When I Grow Up...|link=When I Grow Up... 12345senses.jpg|1-2-3-4-5 Senses!|link=1-2-3-4-5 Senses! Practicemakesmusic.jpg|Practice Makes Music|link=Practice Makes Music Hineighbor.jpg|Hi, Neighbor!|link=Hi, Neighbor! Acampingwewillgo.jpg|A Camping We Will Go!|link=A Camping We Will Go! ASplashPartyPlease.jpg|A Splash Party, Please|link=A Splash Party, Please Carnivalofnumbers.jpg|Carnival of Numbers|link=Carnival of Numbers Aworldofmusic.jpg|A World of Music|link=A World of Music Doctorbarneyishere.jpg|Doctor Barney is Here!|link=Doctor Barney is Here! Ohwhataday.jpg|Oh, What a Day!|link=Oh, What a Day! Homesweethomes.jpg|Home Sweet Homes|link=Home Sweet Homes Holamexico.png|Hola, Mexico!|link=Hola, Mexico! Everyoneispecial.jpg|Everyone is Special|link=Everyone is Special (episode) Barney Home Video Barneysmagicalmusicaladventure.jpg|Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (August 1992)|link=Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Barneysbirthday.jpg|Barney's Birthday (October 1992)|link=Barney's Birthday New Barney Songs Thebarneybag.jpg |The Barney Bag|link=The Barney Bag Imalittlerobot.jpg|I'm a Little Robot|link=I'm a Little Robot Theanimalparade.jpg|Animal Parade|link=The Animal Parade TheFamilyInTheDell.jpg|The Family in the Dell|link=The Family in the Dell Ridinginthecar.jpg|Riding in the Car|link=Riding in the Car Thesistersong.jpg|The Sister Song|link=The Sister Song Myfamilysjustrightforme.jpg|My Family's Just Right for Me|link=My Family's Just Right for Me Thetrafficlightsong.jpg|The Traffic Light Song|link=The Traffic Light Song Buckleupmyseatbelt.jpg|Buckle Up My Seatbelt|link=Buckle Up My Seatbelt Walkacrossthestreet.jpg|Walk Across the Street|link=Walk Across the Street Thestrangersong.jpg|The Stranger Song|link=The Stranger Song Tinassadsong.jpg|Tina's Sad Song|link=Tina's Sad Song Ourfriendbarneyhasaface.jpg|Our Friend Barney Has A Face|link=Our Friend Barney Has A Face Clapping Song.png|The Clapping Song|link=The Clapping Song Theexercisesong.jpg|The Exercise Song|link=The Exercise Song Moveyourbody.jpg|Move Your Body|link=Move Your Body Shapeupfreeze.jpg|Shape Up Freeze|link=Shape Up Freeze Animalsinmotion.jpg|Animals in Motion|link=Animals in Motion Mishmashsoup.jpg|Mish Mash Soup|link=Mish Mash Soup Milksong.jpg|Milk Song|link=The Milk Song Snackinonhealthyfood.jpg|Snackin' On Healthy Food|link=Snackin' On Healthy Food Fourseasonsday.jpg|Four Seasons Day|link=Four Seasons Day (song) Ifitnevereverrainedagain.jpg|If It Never Ever Rained Again|link=If It Never Ever Rained Again Fallsong.jpg|Fall Song|link=The Fall Song Paintingtheshapes.jpg|Painting the Shapes|link=Painting the Shapes Therainbowsong.jpg|The Rainbow Song|link=The Rainbow Song Theairplanesong.png|The Airplane Song|link=The Airplane Song Takingturns.jpg|Taking Turns|link=Taking Turns TheShadowSong.png|The Shadow Song|link=The Shadow Song Iusetobeafraid.png|I Used to Be Afraid|link=I Used to Be Afraid Growing.jpg|Growing|link=Growing Frostingthecake.png|Frosting the Cake|link=Frosting the Cake Happybirthdaybarney.png|Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here|link=Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here File:Thengame.jpg|The N Game|link=The N Game Alphabetsoupsong.jpg|Alphabet Soup|link=Alphabet Soup (song) Brushingmyteeth.jpg|Brushing My Teeth|link=Brushing My Teeth Simpleandbeautifularainbow.jpg|Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow|link=Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow Mothergoosepleaseappear.jpg|Mother Goose, Please Appear|link=Mother Goose, Please Appear Immothergoose.jpg|I'm Mother Goose|link=I'm Mother Goose friendshipsong.jpg |The Friendship Song|link=The Friendship Song Twinklelittlelightningbug.jpg|Twinkle Little Lightning Bug|link=Twinkle Little Lightning Bug Thecareermarch.jpg|The Career March|link=The Career March Whenigrowupsong.jpg|When I Grow Up|link=When I Grow Up (song) Peoplehelpingotherpeople.jpg|People Helping Other People|link=People Helping Other People Thewaitresssong.jpg|The Waitress Song|link=The Waitress Song Fivesensessong.jpg|The Five Senses Song|link=The Five Senses Song Themarchingsong.jpg|The Marching Song|link=The Marching Song Lookinaroundmyneighborhood.jpg|Lookin' Round My Neighborhood|link=Lookin' Round My Neighborhood Welikerocks.jpg|We Like Rocks|link=We Like Rocks Scarystories.jpg|Scary Stories|link=Scary Stories Swinginuptothestars.jpg|Swingin' Up to the Stars|link=Swingin' Up to the Stars Pleaseandthankyou.jpg|Please and Thank You|link=Please and Thank You Itrytobepolite.jpg|I Try To Be Polite|link=I Try To Be Polite Splashininthebath.jpg|Splashin' in the Bath|link=Splashin' in the Bath Carnivalofnumberssong.jpg|Carnival of Numbers|link=Carnival of Numbers (song) Numberlimbo.jpg|Number Limbo|link=Number Limbo Thedoctorisafriendofmine.jpg|The Doctor is a Friend of Mine|link=The Doctor is a Friend of Mine Sleepsong.jpg|Sleep Song|link=The Sleep Song Thisisnotmyday.jpg|This Is Not My Day|link=This Is Not My Day Prettykittyblues.jpg|Pretty Kitty Blues|link=Pretty Kitty Blues Itsoktocry.jpg|It's OK to Cry|link=It's OK to Cry Whenigetmad.jpg|When I Get Mad|link=When I Get Mad Thatsahometome.jpg|That's a Home to Me|link=That's a Home to Me Ifilivedunderthesea.jpg|If I Lived Under the Sea|link=If I Lived Under the Sea Thefiestasong.jpg|The Fiesta Song|link=The Fiesta Song Tortillasong.jpg|Tortilla Song|link=Tortilla Song Hitthepinata.jpg|Hit the Piñata|link=Hit the Piñata Castlessohigh.jpg|Castles So High|link=Castles So High Sillysounds.jpg|Silly Sounds|link=Silly Sounds Ifihadonewish.jpg|If I Had One Wish|link=If I Had One Wish Itsgoodtobehome.jpg|It's Good to Be Home|link=It's Good to Be Home Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner , Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Dao Knight / Jenny Dempsey , Voice: Julie Johnson) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Min (Pia Hamilton) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Crew Executive Producers * Sheryl Leach * Kathy Parker * Dennis DeShazer Publisher * Richard Leach Editor * McKee Smith * Ron Balentine (Audio Editor) Producers * Julie Hutchings * Heather Smith (Associate Producer) * Teri Peabody (Associate Producer) * Jim Rowley (Senior Producer) Engineers * David Boothe (Audio Post Production Engineer) * Randy Patrick (also Engineer in Charge) * Mark Petty (Music Recording Engineer) * Mike Pietzsch (Music Recording Engineer) Barney's Wardrobe * Susie Thennes Production Associates * Sue Shinn Production Audio * Ron Balentine Craftservices * Donna Frankhauser * Sue Shinn Construction * Charles Bailey (Set Construction) * Ray Henry (Puppet Construction) Fabricators * Orfillio Molina (Set Fabricator) * Norine Henry (Puppet Fabricator) * Carol Nelson (Puppet Fabricator) Swing Crew * Santiago Molina (Swing Crew Chief) * Valerio Andredes * Havier Lizama * Valario Molina Photographers * Dennis Full (Still Photographer) Graphic/Animation * Linda Hamil Supervisors * David Boothe (Audio Post Production Supervisor) * Jeff Gittle (Production Supervisor) * Holly Thompson (Script Supervisor) * Catherine A. Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Lisa Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Rita Blanchard (Child Supervisor) * Chris Childs (Child Supervisor) * Magan Crawford (Child Supervisor) * Mary Evans (Child Supervisor) Children's Teacher * Teri McDuffy Grips * Jim Lacy * Michael Henning * Buz Cannon Electricians * Jim Lacy * Michael Henning * Buz Cannon Video * Randy Patrick * Wayne Cook * Don Geist Operators * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Patrick Guteriez (Camera Operator) * Eric Norberg (Camera Operator) * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Vic Sosa (Camera Operator) * Tom Cox (Camera Operator) * Clay Armstrong (Camera Operator) * Steve Tennison (Camera Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) * Phil Allison (Boom Operator) * Randy Breedlove (Videotape Operator) Designers * Jess Nelson (Production Designer) * Mike Berry (Video Graphic Designer) * Mike Fleming (Video Graphic Designer) * Ed Leach (Video Graphic Designer) Puppeteers * Jess Nelson * Charles Bailey * Ray Henry * Robbie Maguire * Chip Nelson Lead Man * Dave Cobb Production Mixer * David Boothe Managers * Lisa Albertson (Wardrobe Manager) * James Edwards (Stage/Studio Manager) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Claire Murray (Floor Manager) * James Edwards (Studio Manager) Seamstresses * Susie Thennes Artists * Gail Freeman (Makeup Artist) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Makeup Artist) Consultants * Mary Ann Dudko (Curriculum Consultant) * Margie Larsen (Curriculum Consultant) Researchers * Carolyn W. Madere * Virginia Schmidt * Sheri Vasinda * Cindy Weissinger Directors * Jim Rowley * Bruce Deck (also Lighting Director) * Heather Smith (Associate Director) * Elizabeth Sagan Velten (Art Director) * David Boothe (Audio Director) * Lowry Perry (Lighting Director) * Buz Cannon (Lighting Director) * Claire Murray (Floor Director) * John Johns (Technical Director) * Mark Anderson (Technical Director) * Stacey Smith (Technical Director) * Clay Armstrong (Technical Director) * Eric Norberg (Technical Director) * Shirley Abrams (Castng Director) * Penny Wilson (Performance Director) * Bob Singleton (Musical Director) * Larry Haron (Assistant Musical Director) Choreographer * Penny Wilson (Choreographer of Rock with Barney) Writers * Stephen White * Mark S. Bernthal * Sheryl Leach Coordinators * Charlotte Spivey (Production Coordinator) * Julie Hutchings (Production Coordinator) On-line Production * Phil Allison * Tim Platt Assistants * Claire Murray (Assistant Production Supervisor) * Larry Haron (Assistant Musical Director) * Cindy Speer (Assistant Audio Editor/Production Audio Assistant) * Julie Hutchings (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Teri Peabody (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Makeup/Wardrobe Assistant) * James Johnson (Production Assistant) * Chris Childs (Assistant to the Producers) Property Master * Jenny Dempsey Lyricist/Composers * Phillip Parker * Stephen White (wrote Buckle Up My Seatbelt as well as new lyrics for Old King Cole and If All the Raindrops) Category:Timeline